


Fire and Silk

by lilac_vans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Dom Kylo, F/M, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Gen, Hickeys, Italian Mafia, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Praise Kink, Reader is a virgin, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Kylo, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Voyeurism, dom reader, innocence kink, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_vans/pseuds/lilac_vans
Summary: You are just a normal suburban girl.. all that changes when you realize your parents may be lying about their work. Your life is turned absolutely upside down when you get kidnapped by no other than the Italian Solo Mafia...
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fic that I'm ever publishing because my friends encouraged me too so please go easy on me haha :). But please don't hesitate to leave comments or ideas, please! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Hello?” you called out, but no one answered. You tried to look around to figure out where you were but to no avail. Your vision was fuzzy and your head was throbbing, you tried to move your arms, even though horrible pain was shooting through them. You couldn’t understand why until you looked down and saw the cuts and blood all over your body, but cleverly placed so you were still alive but in excruciating pain. Your vision cleared just enough for you to realize that you were in some kind of warehouse it looked like and tied down to a chair in an empty room which seemed to have no doors or windows. What was going on?? From down the hall, you heard two voices..“Right, this way sir... The girl put up quite a fight, but she should be ready to talk now.” “And you’re sure this is the one who will give us the necessary intel which will help us complete our mission?” “Absolutely, boss, and if she doesn’t her family will.” That phrase made your heart stop. Who had taken you and what did they want with you and your family? What made your family so special to these people? For all you knew, your parents were divorced but your mom was a successful businesswoman and your dad dealt with international business matters, not that you cared. Your dad was an abusive alcoholic when he wasn’t away on business and your mom was always at the office working. You never really talked with your mom about what she actually did, but when your mom is one of the most successful businesswomen in New York, there’s no need to ask questions. Or at least that’s what you thought… until now. 

A door slid open and in walked two men, both in masks, but with just enough of the mask cut out where you could see their eyes. The one who was obviously in charge of this whole operation walked in, following behind the two men was another man who seemed unsure if he wanted to be here or not. “Leave us.” came a harsh voice from the man who you assumed was in charge and the man who had followed him in left, leaving you alone with the boss and the unsure one. “See Solo? This integration will be easy, she should be willing to talk, if she knows what’s good for her. And it’s not like she’s able to escape.” “I...I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it, with all due respect sir.” You couldn’t tell who this boy was, but his voice was low and heavenly. “Just do it, don’t be a coward.” the older, bossman snapped. “Uh.. yes sir, I won’t disappoint you.” came that heavenly voice again. 

Just like that, the older man was gone and you were alone with this masked man, who had the voice of an angel. But his voice wasn’t the only heavenly thing about him. This man was roughly six feet and three inches tall, you guessed-it hard to tell with your vision still blurry. All you make out from his clothes was that he definitely could beat you up badly, so you made a note to attempt to not make him angry. Even after you had glanced him up and down, you still came back to his eyes. Eyes that looked as of they had seen death, heartbreak, and violence. After all, eyes are the gateway to the soul. Enough thinking about this man and his stupid eyes, you thought to yourself. You decided to speak up, “What do you want from me?” you questioned, confused by how you got to where you were. “Your mother has a very important series of documents and your father has been in contact with a business who is trying to take out my father’s business which can’t happen. You will tell me where to get the documents from your mother or how to contact your father if you want to live.” You heard what he said but all you could focus on was how heavenly his voice sounds and the big brown irises that you could see through the tiny hole in his mask. Although you were afraid, his voice somehow soothed you. “Well? I’m waiting for an answer, insolent girl” he spat. “My father is an abusive alcoholic, I don’t care what happens to him, he can die for all I care. I know nothing about my mother’s business documents, we never talk about business.” Seconds past with no reply, but it felt like ages. 

“Interesting... I wonder if I could make you tell me how to get in contact with your father.” His voice was different now, more like a low purr that sounded like the devil instead of the heavenly voice you had heard earlier. “I’m not going to give away information, especially not to some cowardly creature in a mask” you spat. He stepped closer to you and then a wicked grin flashed across his face. “Not even if I do this?” he asked as he pressed a series of kisses to your neck. You felt your face flush beet red. “No” was all you managed to get out, your voice now a meer whimper. “What about now..” he asked you as he put one leather-gloved hand over your chest and continued to leave a trail of kisses on your neck, but with a little more force this time so that you were sure that hickeys would be there tomorrow. “No, nothing you can say or do will get me to tell you how to reach my father,” you barely managed to get out, still thinking about him kissing your neck. “Stupid girl, it sure is a shame. The things I would love to do to you. All you have to do is tell me where the files are or how to contact your father.” “I hate you” you sneered. In a flash, you felt leather gloves around your neck, choking you, he was losing his temper. “Do you think I care about you? That I’ll hesitate to kill you? Because I won’t. I don’t show mercy, especially not to rich, suburban scum like you” He said at your ear. “Wa-Wai” you tried to speak, but lack of oxygen made that impossible. “What do you want you stupid, foolish girl?” he spat back, clearly angry, but loosening his grip on your throat so you could speak. A smirk came across your face, “I have a proposition, Solo.” “Don’t call me that.” He paused. “ What is this so-called proposition you have for me?” “Let me work for you, we can take down my father together.” “Why would you do that?” “As I said, he’s an abusive alcoholic who I hate, so why not” “Sounds good, welcome to the team sweet pea.” And just like that, your life had taken a turn. Whether it was for the better or worse, you weren’t sure.


	2. Double Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Solo's boss and get closer to Solo before returning home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like this, there's a little bit of smut in this chapter but please let me know any comments, suggestions, or criticisms you guys have but this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh. Please enjoy :)

The walk to talk to Solo’s bosses quarters was a lengthy one. “Are you sure you want to do this? Joining this business is a full-time commitment. No backing out, and you may be required to perform some pretty wicked tasks.” He flashed that wicked grin at you again. “I’m sure I can handle it, I’ve taken care of myself since I was 12 because of both my parents being gone on business.” “This isn’t living in the suburbs where taking care of yourself is locking your doors at night, sweet pea, things here are….different.” He looked at you, and you swore you could almost see a hint of sadness and compassion in those brown, honey gold irises. “I know.. I’m aware, and I’m ready. I need a change of pace in my life.” “Trust me, this definitely will be,” Solo said, masking a laugh. “We’re here”, he said and stopped in front of a gigantic grey door that you swore was made of steel. Solo knocked on it and the door swung open. “Did you get the intel we needed from her, Solo?” came the voice of the older, angrier man who you assumed was Solo’s boss. “No.. but we got something even better,” he stated. “What would that be?” said his boss, who was clearly annoyed. “She wants to work for us, sir” “Is that true?” his boss looked at you. “Uh- yes, yes sir it is.” “Very good, I’m Han, I’m Solo’s boss and now your boss too. Take her back home, we’ll be in touch about what we need from you.” “Yes sir.” came Solo’s voice and he led you out of the room. 

Solo then led you to another room in the strange building you were in. You stepped inside and saw a king-size bed, a walk-in closet, and an enormous bathroom with a walk-in shower. “Wash up, we can’t have you going back home looking like you were in a fight.” How ironic, his boss was the one who bruised you up and gave you those cuts, but now it was almost like Solo was trying to say he was sorry for the pain they had caused you. “Let me know when you’re done, then we’ll be on the way. I’ll be waiting for you outside.” 

After you took a 15-minute shower, you stepped out but then the realization that you had no clean clothes to wear hit you. Great. You peaked out of the room, with a towel snuggly wrapped around your body “Solo?” you asked, not sure where he was. “Yes? What is it?” came his response from just outside the door. “I… I.. don’t have any clean clothes to wear.” “Oh right, about that…. Here take these,” he said as he handed you a pair of leggings. “Do you expect me to just go topless then I guess?” you asked after he didn’t give you a shirt. “Watch that mouth, or I’ll have to put it to much better use, sweet pea. Here, take this” he said as he took the sweatshirt he was wearing off and gave it to you. When he took off his sweatshirt, his undershirt came up, revealing his very chiseled body and his V-line. You stood speechless for a second, not sure how to respond. Something in you lit up, and you didn’t know what to do about it. “T-Thank you…” you said, your voice a whimper and cheeks flushing red. He stepped closer to you and placed his hand on your hip. “Anything for you sweet pea,” he said, in a low purr with a smirk across his lips and he came even closer to you, hand still on your hip. Your breath hitched, and you knew it was over for you. If he didn’t know that you wanted him, he did now. As if he could read your thoughts, he cupped the back of your neck and pressed your bodies together. His lips smothered yours, as his hands worked through your hair. It wasn’t just a kiss, this was passion and lust mixed into a kiss. As he kept kissing you, his hands started to wander on your body. “Solo-wait,” you managed to squeak out. He drew back from you, “Ben. Call me Ben.” “Okay... Ben, I- I’ve never..” you trailed off. “Never what?” he asked. “I’ve never had sex..” came your quiet response. “It’s okay baby, we won’t do anything you don’t want to. In fact, I think it’s time for you to go home, I bet your mom is worried sick about you.” “Oh, yeah right, she probably doesn’t care, but I do need to get home.” He walked out of the room, you put on the leggings and his sweatshirt. He walked you out to his black corvette and drove you home. He walked you to the door, pressed a kiss on your cheek, and left with a “Bye, sweet pea. See ya around.” Whew. What a day. You couldn’t wait to sleep.


	3. Run In With Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to school when you see someone who seems familiar, but it couldn't be Solo, right? No of course not... what a silly thought.. unless?
> 
> Special Quote by my very good friend: who needs math when you have sexy time 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut in this chapter too, but not too much!

“Where have you been?! I was just about to call the Police! I was worried sick!” your mom said as you walked into your house. “Yeah, you seemed really worried since you attempted to contact me” you said sarcastically. “Sweetie I- it’s not like that…” your mother protested. “Yeah, sure it’s not. But whatever, I’m home now and safe so you can quit pretending to care that I was gone and get back to things you really care about, like work.” “Don’t be like that. You know I care for you. Things have just been busy at work.. That’s all” your mother said quietly. “Sure. I’m going upstairs and gonna go to bed, I’ve had a long day and I have school tomorrow.” “Okay, would you like anything to eat? I could cook or place an order for takeout?” “No thanks, I’m not hungry,” you said and walked upstairs to your room and fell immediately asleep when you plopped down on your queen-sized bed. 

*beep**beep*beep*BEEEEEEP* came ringing from your phone. What was that for, it was way too early for you to be awake right now. You rolled over to grab your phone off the nightstand when you saw the time, 7:05. Crap. You’d overslept so now you had to get ready in a hurry if you wanted to look at least somewhat presentable at school today. You got up, washed your face, put on some mascara, a pair of LuluLemon leggings, Ben’s oversized hoodie, and grey lace-up vans and you were ready to go. The drive to school was nice. Thankfully your parents had splurged and bought you the newest mustang and you had Spotify premium so you were just jamming out. When you pulled into the parking lot, you could’ve sworn you saw the same exact black corvette that Ben drove. Don’t be an idiot, you thought to yourself- he’s in the mafia. I doubt he has time for highschool. Greenview Prep Highschool was the school you’d attended since 8th grade and now it was finally the second nine weeks of your senior year. You didn’t expect much, everyone at Greenview was fake except for your four closest friends. You got out of your mustang and walked into school, checking the time- 8:07- you had 5 minutes before the first bell rang. 

As the day dragged on you couldn’t help but think of Ben and Han. When would they text you about your mission? Were you just a pawn to them? “As I was saying y/n-...” your calculus teacher stated, snapping you back into reality. Gosh, could this class get any more boring? “Ahem.” came Principal Hux’s voice from the door. “Principal Hux! What a surprise! Can I ask what brings you to my class?” asked Mrs. Phasma. “We have a new student, and this is his fourth-period class.” “Oh, alright, thank you very much. Welcome to Calculus- uhm I didn’t catch the student’s name” stated Mrs. Phasma. “Ren. Kylo Ren” came a low, dark-toned devilish voice. Then you saw him... He stepped foot in the classroom and you were instantly drawn to him. All 6 foot 3 of him. He wore a hoodie so you couldn’t see much of his face but something about Ren felt… familiar... Almost as if you had met him before. You spotted a tiny tattoo on his index finger, with the initials L.S. above a tiny rose. Huh, you wondered what that was about. Then it happened, he caught you staring at him. He looked back at you and that’s when you knew where you recognized him from- Kylo Ren was no other than Solo.. but that couldn’t be possible could it? Your face began to flush, your heart beating faster and faster and your palms began sweating profusely. “Uhm excuse me, Mrs. Phasma? Can I please be excused to the restroom? Lady emergency” you lied. “Sure thing, just get the notes from someone, y/n.” You walked as fast as you could without being suspicious. You didn’t hear Ren ask to go to the bathroom right after you, so you thought you were safe and alone with your thoughts. 

Just as you rounded the corner into the bathroom you heard a voice from behind you. “You look so cute in my sweatshirt, sweet pea,” came the devilish voice of Ren’s. “You- But- I thought your name was Solo or Ben or whatever-” “I’ll explain everything later I promise baby, right now I have more important things on my mind” he purred, coming closer to you, so close you could feel his breath on the nape of your neck as he stood behind you. “Like what?” you asked. “Foolish, little innocent girl” he growled as he put two hands on your lower back. “Turn around.” But-B-” “Now.” You could tell from his voice that he wouldn’t ask again. As soon as you turned around his lips met yours with one of the most passionate kisses you’d ever experienced in your lifetime. As he was kissing you, you felt his hands roaming everywhere over your body. You felt one of his hands slip into your leggings. You let out a slight whimper as his fingers slid over the center of your panties, trailing along your covered sex. You couldn’t even comprehend what happened next. He began to rub deliberate, torturous circles over your clit, causing your whole body to wrack with a sensation that was both painful and pleasurable. You could feel the arousal between your legs growing with each rub over your clit. “You like that?” came a low voice, breathing heavily at your neck. “Y-Yes, yes I do” was all you could barely get out. “Such a filthy girl, so wet and ready for me, such a good girl” Ren growled. As you could feel yourself on the edge of release, Ren completely stopped what he was doing. “What? What was that for?” you said angrily. “Only good girls who beg for it get to come.” “Excuse me?” “That’s right. Beg for it whore, or don’t. Your choice” “Ren pl-please” you squeaked out. “Please what?” “Please let me, cum sir.” “Hm, I don’t think you deserve to, actually. You can do better than that.” “Please Ren, I need- er I want to cum for you sir, please.” “There’s a good girl,” Ren said as a wicked smile flashed across his face as he put two of his fingers inside of you with one hand while rubbing your clit with the other hand. “So wet and needy for me, such a filthy slut,” he said as you could feel yourself on the brink of release. You don’t even remember what happened next as you saw stars and came on his hand. He brought his hands slick with your wetness and cum up to your mouth. “Open.” “Huh?” “Open and taste what I made you do.” You opened your mouth and tasted yourself. “How does it taste?” Sweet and tanginess were all you tasted. “Very good sir.” He brought his hand around your neck pushing you closer to him and your bodies touching. Without warning and aching with need you put your hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, eager with want and need. “Easy there sweet pea, or I’ll have to do you right here, in this bathroom, right now.” Ren said as he backed away and was walking out of the bathroom. “See you around,” he said with a wink, and then he was gone.


	4. Ren Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pat some cold water on your face to hopefully make the redness go down and run your fingers through hair to help it and yourself look less disheveled. You looked at your watch to see what time it was - 12:15- lunch was in five minutes so you could use that time to go to the computer lab and figure out who the hell Kylo Ren is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all are liking this story, but this is my first fic so I'm having to work out some mistakes here and there. Let me know if you have any thoughts, criticisms, or suggestions. :)

As you tried to process what the heck just happened, you walked to the mirror to fix the way you looked. Seeing yourself was a bit of a shock, your face flushed red, hair messy, and sweat dripping down your neck. If your mom could see you, you were sure she would be giving you the biggest lecture. You pat some cold water on your face to hopefully make the redness go down and run your fingers through hair to help it and yourself look less disheveled. You looked at your watch to see what time it was - 12:15- lunch was in five minutes so you could use that time to go to the computer lab and figure out who the hell Kylo Ren is. 

While heading to the computer lab, thoughts were swirling around in your head such as “What does his tattoo mean?” “Why was he being so angry and aggressive?” “How does he have time to be apart of the mafia and be a high school student ?” Just as you were turning to round the corner and be at the computer lab, you saw your four closest friends walking to lunch, Naomi, Rose, Yara, and Ensley. “Hey girl what’s up?” said Ensley. “I’m... I’m just going to the computer lab” “So you’re not going to eat lunch with us so you can go to the computer lab… and do what exactly?” “Research for a project, you know how Mrs. Phasma is, always giving out extra assignments” you lied through your teeth. “Oh okay, we’ll see you in fifth period!” Ensley said and your friends walked away. 

When you walked into the computer lab, you glanced around to make sure a certain someone wasn’t in there because talk about how awkward that whole encounter would be. You sat down and logged into the computer and searched up “Ben Solo” but no results came up. Hm, that was weird. So you decided to look up Han Solo, and that’s when you saw it, an article titled “Leia Organa Solo shot and killed in an armed robbery.” Why were those initials familiar… as if you’d seen them before... you tried to think back to where you might’ve seen the initials L.S or L.O before… and then it hit you. The L.S. rose tattoo on Ren’s finger… but that would mean.. Holy hell! Leia was Ren’s mom and that means his boss, Han- who’s now your boss was also his dad. As you tried to figure out how exactly Leia was shot and killed, you discovered that the Solo Mafia had a disagreement with the Dameron Mafia, because the Solo’s owed the Dameron’s a bit of money and it was long overdue. The Dameron’s didn’t take this to well and to get back at the Solo’s for the debt, they shot and killed Han’s wife to teach him a lesson. How could someone be so cruel? 

You were just about to do more research to try and figure out who the Damerons were when a text from an unknown number came across your phone. “Meet Me. Tomorrow - 6:15 am. Dunkin. - HS.”


	5. Cold Showers and Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop thinking about Kylo Ren, and he can't stop thinking about you either, and you get to have your meeting with Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* edits tags* ,, but please let me know what ya'll think! I appreciate every one of ya'lls comments and the kudos thank you so so much <3

It took you a second to figure out who sent you that text because who did you know who had the initials H.S? Harry Styles was the only name you could think of until it hit you… H.S. was Han Solo. Great. You had a meeting with your boss tomorrow. With thoughts of that racing through your mind, you didn’t even want to focus or be at school anymore. Plus if you left, it’s not like your mom would mind since she texted you earlier saying “Going out of town for a few days, please be safe. Money in your account for food & other necessities. I love you very much.”   
So you decided to check yourself out, hopped into your mustang, put on Ariana Grande’s album Sweetener to jam out to, and drove home. 

However on the ride home, all your mind could think about was Han and Kylo Ren- well Ben, you weren’t sure which to call him. You’d have to ask him about that pretty soon. Of course, thinking about Kylo Ren flooded your brain with images of your interrogation, which made you think of what went down in the room after your meeting where you agreed to work for the Solo Mafia. You could feel yourself getting turned on. Thankfully, you just pulled into your driveway at this same time. What you needed now was a cold shower. 

You went inside and went immediately to your room and shut the door, even though no one was home, you wanted some privacy. You started to get undressed, trying to push out the thoughts of Kylo Ren but they kept coming back with a vengeance. As if you were the sand and he was the waves, always crashing into you. You took off your leggings and sweatshirt, but stopped because you felt as if someone was watching you- but that couldn’t be possible could it? You always were an overthinker,” No one can see you dumbass” you thought to yourself and continued to undress and started the water of your shower. Unaware that in a particular person's house somewhere, you actually were being watched. 

The cold water of your shower felt refreshing and was doing its job until the thought and images of what happened in the bathroom flooded your mind. “Well, might as well put this to good use” you though to yourself after it was evident that your horniness wasn’t going away. As the cold water poured over you, as you slipped a finger into your wet hole and used your other hand to rub your clit, a familiar tightening occurring in the pit of your belly. As the image of Ren kissing your neck and putting his hands into your leggings crossed your mind, you added a second finger, still using your other hand to rub circles over your clit. As you were almost at your peak, you added a third finger, imaging it was Kylo’s dick, instead of your fingers inside of you. That was it. “Shiiiit!” you howled as your chest swelling like waves in a storm as you came down from your climax. Once you climaxed, you showered as normal and then decided to take a nap to get your mind off of Kylo Ren. 

Unbeknownst to you, however, Kylo had seen everything that went on in the shower. Han had an agent in the mafia go over and install the newest, most expensive stealth cameras in your house. He had them put in every room and bathroom for that matter. “Go check the cameras and make sure nothing sketchy is going on Ren,” barked Han. “Alright, I’ll go check them through the app on my laptop in my room” Ren responded. As he started to check the cameras, he caught a glimpse of you undressing. “Fuck sweetpea..” Kylo let out as he saw you standing in just your bra and panties. The sight alone had his member twitching. What came next was like a present on Christmas Morning for Kylo. He watched as you fingered yourself, and heard you moaning and saying his name, which made him smirk. “My innocent sweet pea isn’t so innocent is she huh?” Kylo said. This was too much to handle, he unzipped his pants and began to stroke himself, as he thinks of you in all kinds of indecent positions, thinking of choking on his cock like the filthy slut you are- but only for him. Just the thought alone was driving him wild as he continued to stroke himself off. “Fucckkkk!” he roared as he climaxed. He had thought about telling you about the cameras earlier in the day but had decided against it, and after the show, you put on for him in the shower- he was unsure if he would tell you at all. 

You didn’t even realize you had fallen asleep until you heard your phone ringing. You groggily rolled over and answered the phone,” Uh hello?” “Are you up and on the way?” “What are you talking about? Who is this?” “It’s me, sweet pea, who else would expect it to be?” Oh. It was Ben on the other end, go figure. “Anyway, get up, you have a meeting with my father in 20 minutes.” Shit! Your meeting with Han was today. You got up and quickly put on the closest pieces of clothing you could find, which happened to be your leggings, vans, and your cropped Queen band tee. 

As you pulled into the Dunkin parking lot and were getting out of your mustang, you were met with a familiar, but not so familiar face. “Hi, there sweetheart” “Dad? What are you doing here?” you said in disbelief, why was your dad here, and what the hell did he want? Was he purposely trying to make you late? “I’m meeting some friends, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to go.” “Okay sweetie, talk to you soon I hope,” said your dad, as you walked away and into Dunkin. 

You saw Han and Ren sitting at a table and walked over to them. “Congratulations. You just passed the test and are ready for your first mission” said Han.


End file.
